


tipo de amor

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles hisogon! [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enfermo enamorado lmao, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, HisoGon - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gon y hisoka duermen juntos. hisoka aprovecha la tranquilidad del momento para pensar en su extraña relación.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: drabbles hisogon! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914829
Kudos: 18





	tipo de amor

**Author's Note:**

> ¡mi segundo trabajo para esta curiosa y bonita (depende de quién lo vea, lol) pareja! 
> 
> pido disculpas si hisoka me salió muy ooc. hacía un tiempo que quería escribir un hisogon fluff. algo más romántico. pero realmente no puedo imaginar a hisoka amando a alguien, entonces esta fue la única forma en que pude describirlo. el "amor" posesivo, el único tipo de "amor" que le puedo atribuir. no es mi intensión romantizar nada tóxico ni mucho menos, recuerden que solo es un drabble un poco mediocre. si alguien lo lee y le gusta, hágamelo saber por favor! tanto kudos como comentarios me hacen muy feliz. y si quieren hablar del tema, búsquenme en twitter como ssomcoco.  
> por cierto, recuerden que shippear no representa exactamente algún punto de vista. así que no, no me gustan los niños o algo así.

como advertencia, hunter x hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. hunter x hunter es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por yoshihiro togashi. ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

hisoka jamás había abrazado a nadie.

¿amantes? siquiera podía contar cuántos habían pasado bajo sus sábanas en el transcurso de su vida. hombres y mujeres con rostros encantadores, dientes blancos y brillantes y mejillas rosadas. preciosos y, sin embargo, demasiado simples para estar junto a ellos luego de que la llama ardiente y pasional se extinguía.

no porque la cercanía fuera algo (demasiado) íntimo para él, o porque encontrara algo importante y significativo en el hecho de sostener a alguien, pero ciertamente no era su estilo.

sexo sucio y luego un abrazo dulce: no podría imaginarlo en ninguna circunstancia e incluso así y contrario a todo pronóstico, estaba abrazado a gon.

con las manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados, el pecho desnudo del pequeño estaba pegado contra el suyo. gon dormía, y el débil sonido de su respiración abrazaba las paredes del cuarto. de vez en cuando gimoteaba con suavidad, y hisoka se preguntaba si estaría soñando.

no se habían tocado.

restringiendo sus impulsos, hisoka sabía que gon no había madurado aún lo suficiente. y estaba bien, podría esperar un poco más, como siempre había hecho cuando se trataba de él, pero había _algo_ en estar simplemente... durmiendo juntos, que de pronto sintió que todos sus encuentros sexuales habían carecido de sentido.

hisoka nunca había sentido apego por nadie. desde luego, no había renunciado al ferviente deseo de destrozarle el cuello, pero se convenció por un tiempo de que mantenerse a su lado para ver su desarrollo y madurez era más que satisfactorio. podría vigilarlo como a una presa, y someterlo como un rey. ese era el tipo de amor que podía darle.

el tipo de amor que conocía.

_—lo que adoro hoy puede volverse insignificante mañana, gon._

_no había ningún atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, y sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que gon se estremeció por algunos segundos. leer a hisoka nunca había sido fácil, pero hoy se veía extrañamente transparente. ¿debía atribuirlo al escaso maquillaje en su rostro, o porque había sido la primera vez que compartieron besos de una manera tan suave? gon suspiró. ¡los adultos eran tan complicados!_

_— ¿qué adoras hoy? —preguntó, y hubo algo en su respuesta que pareció divertir a hisoka, porque su rostro se suavizó y una ligera tensión abrazó las esquinas de sus labios._

_—te adoro a ti._

_— ¡entonces es suficiente, hisoka!_

y parecía el tipo de amor que gon estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

hisoka sonrió; el cuerpo del pequeño moviéndose por una fracción de segundos debajo del suyo y sus cejas frunciéndose con suavidad por una tercera o cuarta vez. ¿seguiría soñando? parecía un gran soñador.

—no eres un niño normal, ¿verdad, gon? —susurró, y sus cabellos rojos descansaron en su entibiecido pecho—. esta forma de amar... me pregunto si es suficiente para ti.

"porque es suficiente para mi" pensó.

—me perteneces, gon. nunca lo olvides.

y cerrando sus ojos, hisoka se permitió volver a descansar.


End file.
